Amor em dois mundos
by Mylysd
Summary: Um relacionamento pode começar a partir de um livro? Obs: eu precisei mudar a linguagem para português. (On hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

_**Oi gente, essa fanfic eu me baseei em uma história que eu li no meu livro de português. Por favor, aproveitem.**_

Turma, agora eu vou passar um trabalho sobre um livro, e eu quero que esse trabalho vocês formem pares...

"Mas professora, qual é o nome desse livro, e o gênero?"

"Eu já ia chegar nessa parte, Daphne. O nome do livro é 'Amor sem limites'. (A/N: eu que inventei o nome do livro, não liguem não), e o gênero é romance e drama. Quero que vocês leiam o livro todo, e façam um resumo sobre o que intenderam, que nós vamos discutir aqui na sala. O prazo de entrega será de um mês e meio."

**P.O. V s' Daphne**

Enquanto a professora falava, eu já estava pensando com quem fazer o trabalho. Mas eu não me interessei por ninguém da classe, exceto um: Fred Jones. Eu o acho tão carinhoso. Nós resolvemos junto com Velma, Salsicha e Scooby. Só que ele me vê como uma amiga, e eu queria que isso fosse mais além.

"Daphne, você entendeu?" A professora de Literatura me deu um susto.

"Sim professora."

O sinal tocou e eu fui logo falar com Fred.

"Então Fred, você já tem algum par para o trabalho?"

"Infelizmente não, e logo eu que preciso melhorar nessa matéria."

"Nós podemos fazer o trabalho juntos?"

"Ótima ideia Daphne! Que tal na minha casa nesse sábado?"

"Err pode ser."

"Algum problema Daphne?"

"Não é isso, são os meus pais. Eu não sei se eles iam gostar muito de eu ir à sua casa, mesmo sendo sobre um trabalho. Mas eu vou tentar convencer eles."

"Está bem. Eu te vejo depois."

Depois que eu fui embora, eu fiquei feliz e preocupada ao mesmo tempo. Eu estou feliz porque eu vou estar junto com Fred. E eu estou preocupada que eu vou estar junto com Fred. O que depende agora é a aprovação dos meus pais. Eu vou pedir a eles com muita calma.

"Por favor, pai e mãe! É só para o meu estudo!"

"Filha, não é por isso que eu e seu pai estamos preocupados. É sobre esse garoto, o Fred."

"Mãe, pai, vocês tem que confiar em mim. Eu tenho dezesseis anos."

Passou se um tempo, e meu pai resolveu falar.

"Está bem filha, você pode ir a casa dele."

"Obrigada."

No dia seguinte, eu acordei muito feliz. Porque logo eu estaria na casa da pessoa que eu sempre gostei. Meu celular toca, e eu já imagino quem seja.

"Oi Daph. Então você vai poder vir na minha casa hoje?"

"Vou sim, só que ainda eu nem tomei café. Eu te vejo depois."

Eu vesti minha roupa normal de sempre. Quando eu cheguei à casa de Fred, ele estava lindo como sempre, com sua camisa branca, sua calça azul e seu lenço.

"Oi Daph, que bom que você chegou, fique a vontade."

"Obrigada Fred."

"Você trouxe o livro?"

"Sim."

"Então nós podemos começar."

Daphne começou a ler a primeira à dedicatória do livro, depois os dois começaram a ler.

_**Até quando você pode ir pela pessoa que você ama**_

_Ralf era um garoto bonito, de olhos castanhos e cabelos escuros, que vivia junto com seu pai em uma pequena cidade na Inglaterra. Ele sempre acreditou que um dia, ele e seu pai iriam morar em outro país, porque seu tio e sua tia moram nos Estados Unidos._

_Seu pai trabalhava como vendedor de uma loja. O tempo que ele tinha livre, ele passava com seu único filho. A sua mãe morreu logo depois que ele nasceu. Eles eram felizes, mas queriam se mudar para os Estados Unidos._

_Quando já estavam prontos para se mudar, eles foram de avião até Nova Iorque. Lá eles começaram uma nova vida. O pai de Ralph conseguiu um emprego em um escritório. O tio dele era comerciante, e a tia dele era professora. Ralf não sabia se tinha parentes pelo mundo. Na época ele tinha 12 anos, e ele foi estudar em uma escola pública._

'_Pai, tem certeza de que isso vai dar certo?'_

'_Claro que vai, filho. '_

'_Mas se eles rirem do meu sotaque?'_

'_Não se preocupe, se isso acontecer você avisa o diretor. '_

'_Como se isso adiantasse... '_

'_Ralf!_

'_Me desculpe pai, eu só estou nervoso com esse primeiro dia de aula. '_

'_Tudo bem, mas agora você tem que ir. Tchau filho. '_

'_Tchau pai. Bom, agora só eu e eu mesmo. '_

_Ralf chega à sala de aula, e se sente como um estranho em um mundo diferente._

'_Turma, agora eu quero que conheçam um novo aluno, Ralf Daniel. Ralf, diga olá para a classe. '_

'_Olá... '_

_No final da aula, Ralf já estava pronto para ir embora, quando viu uma garota sendo perturbada por um bando de garotos..._

"Fred, que tal nós pararmos por aí?"

**Obrigado por ler. Por enquanto não vou destacar algumas partes, mas só por enquanto.**

**Thanks**

**By**

**Mylysd**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oi, eu não sei se vou postar regularmente o capítulo, porque eu estou tendo prova muito tarde. Mas eu vou fazer o possível.**

"Daphne, agora? Mas nós nem lemos direito!"

"Eu queria parar por enquanto."

"Está bem. Você quer uma limonada?"

"Eu quero sim obrigada."

_*O que eu faço agora? Eu estou tão perto de Fred, mas tão longe dele. Eu não consigo parar de olhar para ele.* _Daphne estava em um pensamento tão profundo que não percebeu que Fred estava olhando para ela.

"Daph, você está bem?"

*_Ele é tão fofo quando me chama de Daph. Isso me deixa tão...*_

"Daphne!"

"Desculpe-me Fred, eu não estou no meu melhor dia."

"Eu acho melhor você ir para sua casa. Nós podemos continuar amanhã."

"Fred, não é isso..." Daphne foi se aproximar de Fred, quando tropeça e cai nos braços dele.

Os dois ficaram tão perto, que seus lábios estavam quase se tocando, quando se deram por conta.

"Me desculpe, eu não queria fazer isso. Eu tenho que ir."

"Daphne eu..."

"Sim Fred?"

"Eu te vejo na segunda?"

"Está bem. Tchau Fred."

"Tchau, Daphne."

**P.O.V. s' Daphne**

Quando eu cheguei a minha casa, eu fui direto para o meu quarto, sem falar com ninguém. Mas minha mãe me viu e quis falar comigo como toda mãe.

"Filha, chegou tão cedo? Por quê?"

"Eu tive um problema."

"Que tipo de problema?"

"Nada que eu não resolva. Se me der licença, eu vou para o meu quarto."

Quando Daphne chega ao seu quarto, ela começa a falar sozinha.

Eu não acredito que eu estava tão perto de Fred. Eu estava nos braços dele. Ele é tão forte.

**P.O.V. s' Fred**

Eu não se o que senti quando Daphne caiu em meus braços. Parecia alguma coisa diferente. Diferente de todo esse tempo que eu passei com ela. Pode ser só uma mera coincidência. Nós somos amigos. Isso não vai atrapalhar nossa amizade.

Antes de Fred e Daphne fechassem os seus olhos para dormir, eles começaram a pensar o que aconteceu hoje. Mas seus sentimentos eram totalmente diferentes. Na segunda, Fred e Daphne só se encontraram no intervalo.

"Oi Fred, nós podíamos continuar a ler o livro hoje depois da aula."

"Está certo, então eu te vejo depois da aula."

Depois eles se afastam, Velma se encontra com Daphne.

"Oi Daphne, eu soube que você está fazendo um trabalho com Fred. Então como está indo?"

"Bem, só o fato de eu ter caído nos braços de Fred!"

"O quê? Como isso aconteceu?"

"Nós estávamos lendo o livro quando eu quis parar de ler. Eu fiquei parada olhando para ele como se eu tivesse fora de mim. Ele disse que era melhor eu ir para casa, então eu fui me aproximar dele, quando eu caí nos braços dele. Mas nada de mais aconteceu."

"Você gosta dele, não é?"

"Você não sabe o quanto. Eu estou apaixonada por ele. Mas, por favor, não conte pra ele, você promete?"

"Eu prometo, eu sou sua melhor amiga."

"Obrigada Velma."

Depois da aula, Daphne foi para a casa de Fred.

"Oi Daphne, eu estava te esperando. Então vamos continuar?"

"Espera aí."

"O que foi Daphne?"

"Eu esqueci o meu livro."

"Você pode ler comigo."

'_Por que vocês não deixam a garota em paz?'_

'_Olha só, o novato está querendo dar uma de herói. Você vai aprender que não deve se intrometer no que não é chamado.' Um dos garotos exclamou._

_Os garotos deixaram e menina e começaram a empurrar Ralf._

'_Ei vocês, todos para minha sala agora.' O diretor gritou._

'_Eu também?' Ralf perguntou com medo._

'_Não só os arruaceiros.'_

_Depois que os garotos foram para a sala do diretor, a menina foi ajudar Ralf._

'_Garoto, você está doido, por que você fez isso?'_

'_Desculpe, eu só queria ajudar.'_

'_Eu não preciso da ajuda de um garoto esquisito com um sotaque estranho.'_

'_Então eu vou embora.'_

'_Espera, eu ainda não agradeci.'_

'_Não se preocupe, mas qual é o seu nome?'_

'_Meu nome é Karen. E o seu?'_

'_Meu nome é Ralf. Você tem um belo nome.'_

'_Obrigada eu acho, mas você não me disse o porquê desse sotaque.'_

'_Eu sou inglês.'_

'_Quanto tempo você estuda aqui, Karen?'_

'_Dois anos.'_

'_Então será que você pode me dizer como essa escola funciona?'_

'_Primeiro você nunca deve entrar em uma briga com aqueles garotos. Eles são a vergonha dessa escola.'_

'_Eu já pedi desculpas.'_

'_Filho nós temos que ir.'_

'_É o meu pai, eu tenho que ir, eu vejo você amanhã.'_

_Depois que Ralf e Karen foram embora, eles sentiram que era o começo de uma bela amizade..._

"Caramba eu me esqueci"

"Você se esqueceu de quê Fred?"

"Eu marquei de sair com Alice."

Depois que Fred disse isso, Daphne sentiu seu coração se partir, depois de tudo o que ela fez, Fred marcou de sair com outra garota.

"Fred você marcou de sair com Alice logo quando nós estamos fazendo esse trabalho de literatura?"

"Mas Daph..."

"Não me chame de Daph. Eu não quero mais fazer o trabalho com você."

"Espera aí, você vai deixar de fazer esse trabalho idiota só porque eu vou sair com alguém?"

"Agora esse trabalho é idiota. Eu vou embora."

"Daphne, não precisa ser assim. Nós somos grandes amigos, você não precisa ficar com raiva de mim só porque eu vou sair com uma garota."

"Não é por isso."

"O quê?"

"Esquece, adeus Fred."

Quando Daphne saiu da casa de Fred, olhos dela começaram a lacrimejar, o coração dela tinha sido ferido pelo amor. Ela chamou um táxi e foi direto para sua casa. Seus pais estavam fora, então ela foi para seu quarto e começou a chorar.

**P.O.V. s' Daphne**

Eu não consigo acreditar, por que Fred fez isso comigo. Eu amo tanto ele, se ele soubesse o que eu sinto por ele, ele não teria feito isso, não consigo parar de pensar nele, estou sentindo tanta raiva dele, e, ao mesmo tempo eu não consigo ficar com raiva dele.

**Se vocês perceberam que o nome da garota que o Fred vai sair é "****Alice"****, é porque eu me baseei também no episódio seis de Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated - Legend of Alice May.**

**Thanks**

**By**

**Mylysd**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pessoal me desculpe à longa demora em atualizar o capítulo, nem sei como explicar. Mas por favor, aproveitem.**_

**No dia seguinte, Fred foi falar com Daphne na escola:**

"Olhe Daph, eu queria me desculpar pelo modo como eu falei com você. Que tal nós nos esquecermos daquele assunto?"

"Eu não sei..."

"Oi Fred, eu amei nosso encontro de ontem, quando agente pode sair de novo?"

"Você deve ser Alice." Daphne respondeu.

"Você deve ser Daphne. Então Fred já deve ter dito que nós estamos namorando."

"Freddie, você não me disse que estava namorando com a Alice."

"Eu não tive tempo."

"Eu tenho que ir."

"Daphne espera."

"Fred esqueça isso." Alice puxou Fred para um longo beijo.

_*Eu não posso acreditar que o Fred está namorando com aquela filha da...* _Daphne estava tão distraída que esbarrou na Velma.

"Daphne o que houve?"

"Desculpe Velma, eu estava pensando em uma coisa."

"Por acaso essa coisa seria o Fred?"

"É uma longa história depois da aula eu te conto. Pode ser na sua casa?"

"Claro até mais."

**Quando Fred chegou a sua casa, a primeira coisa que ele foi fazer foi tentar ligar para Daphne. Depois de várias tentativas frustradas, ele foi até a casa dela, mas se deparou com ela saindo de sua casa**.

"Oi Daphne eu queria falar com você, mas você não atendia minhas ligações. Então pensei vir até sua casa para ver se estava tudo bem."

"Eu já sabia que você estava me ligando."

"Então por que você não me atendeu?"

"Porque eu não estava com vontade."

"O quê?"

"Se me der licença, eu tenho que ir."

"Para onde você vai?"

"Isso não te interessa."

**Daphne ligou o seu BMW roxo e foi até a casa de Velma, deixando Fred. Quando chegou até lá foi recebida pela mãe de Velma.**

"Oi Daphne, Velma está esperando no quarto dela."

"Obrigada senhora Dinkley."

"Oi Daphne, tudo bem?"

"Oi Velma na verdade, não está nada bem."

"Agora você vai me contar o que houve."

"Tudo começou quando eu e Fred fomos fazer um trabalho sobre um livro. Eu primeiramente estava feliz com o homem que..."

"O que foi Daphne?"

"Desculpe, eu sempre pensei que eu e Fred ficaríamos juntos. Mas agora eu não sei o que fazer." Daphne estava prestes a chorar.

"Você ainda o ama?"

"Eu não sei está tudo tão confuso."

"Eu acredito em uma segunda chance. Por que você não tenta?"

"Tudo bem eu vou tentar."

"Daphne já que você está aqui, você sabe da última..."

**Daphne e Velma passaram horas e horas conversando sobre vários assuntos. Já era noite, Daphne voltou para sua casa e cumprimentou seus pais, e foi direto para o seu quarto dormir. Na escola Daphne foi falar com Fred, na esperança de tentar voltar a fazer o trabalho. Para a felicidade dela, Alice não estava por perto.**

"Oi Fred. Sobre ontem eu queria dizer..." Daphne foi interrompida por Fred.

"Eu já sei."

"Você já sabe?" Daphne questionou.

"Sim. Você não quer ser mais a minha amiga."

"Não é isso. Eu queria me desculpar por ter sido um pouco grossa estes últimos dias."

"Não. Sou eu que lhe devo desculpas. Eu não devia ter chamado esse trabalho de idiota e de ter marcado um encontro com a Alice."

"Eu estava pensando, nós poderíamos voltar a fazer esse trabalho."

"Pode ser, então eu te vejo na minha casa?"

"Na sua casa?"

"Sim. Mas se você quiser nós podemos fazer na sua casa."

"Não seria uma boa ideia. Melhor na sua casa."

"Ei vocês dois a aula já começou." O zelador exclamou.

"Nós temos que ir. Eu vejo você mais tarde."

_*Só espero que não haja mais decepção como da última vez.*_

**Logo após a aula, antes de eles se encontrarem, Velma foi avistar Fred e foi logo falar com ele.**

"Oi Velma, o que houve?" Fred perguntou com um tom de desconfiado.

"Fred eu quero falar com você em particular."

"Então me diga o que foi dessa vez?"

"Eu soube que você e Daphne voltaram a fazer o trabalho."

"Quem será que te contou?"

"Freddie é sério, você não pode deixar a perder dessa vez."

"Você está falando sobre o que aconteceu comigo e com a Daphne?"

"Estou."

"Não me leve a mal, mas por que você quer saber isso?"

"É por que... Eu não posso te dizer."

"Por que não?"

"Porque eu prometi à Daphne."

"Velma, se for sobre mim e Daphne, você tem que me falar!"

"Eu não posso!"

"Velma!"

"A Daphne está apaixonada por você."

"O quê?"

"É isso que está errado. Você não sabia."

"Todos esses anos, eu nunca desconfiei que a Daphne tivesse sentimentos por mim."

"Oi Fred, oi Velma, o que vocês estão falando?" Daphne chegou com rosto normal, mas não desconfiava o que estava se passando.

"Oi Daph não é nada de mais. Por que nós não vamos indo até a minha casa para continuar a ler o livro?"

"Eu esqueci o meu livro. Primeiro eu vou até a minha casa, depois eu te encontro." Daphne saiu deixando Fred e Velma. Fred também já estava de saída quando Velma o segurou pelo ombro.

"Escuta Fred, eu estou arriscando a minha amizade com a Daphne, então, por favor, tente não decepcionar a Daphne, ela já ficou bastante chateada entre aspas."

"Eu prometo Velma, e, muito obrigado você abriu meus olhos."

**Demorou algum tempo. Fred já estava em sua casa, quando logo depois Daphne chega.**

"Oi Fred, desculpe a demora."

"Não se preocupe."

"A propósito, onde estão seus pais?"

"Eles viajaram a negócios. Eles não irão voltar em quatro dias. Você já pode ir entrando."

"Obrigado."

"Você está muito bonita hoje."

"O quê?"

"Esquece. Vamos começar a ler." Antes de eles começarem a ler, ouviu-se um batido na porta.

"Alice? O que você tá fazendo aqui?"

"Eu vim ver você. E o que a Daphne está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu combinei de fazer um trabalho com ela. Não se lembra, eu havia contado para você, Alice."

"Olha Fred, eu posso voltar amanhã se você quiser." Daphne respondeu.

"É melhor você nem voltar." Alice falou com um tom sarcástico.

"Não fale assim com a Daphne."

"Você vai ficar defendendo ela do que a mim?"

"Sim, e quer saber, acabou entre a gente."

"Ótimo, eu já ia terminar com você mesmo." Alice foi embora e bateu a porta tão forte que quase derruba o vaso que estava por perto. Daphne presenciou aquilo tudo.

"Fred, desculpa se eu causei isso tudo eu acho melhor eu ir embora."

"Daphne, espera, por favor, não vá embora. Você não teve nenhuma culpa do que aconteceu hoje." Fred puxou Daphne pelo braço e puxou a para mais perto dele.

"Eu soube o que você falou para Velma."

"O quê? Eu não acredito que a Velma te contou, ela prometeu..."

"Daphne, eu te amo. Eu estava apaixonado, mas eu não sabia."

**Ambos os lábios estavam a poucos centímetros de distância. Os dois se olharam rapidamente e depois partiram para um longo beijo apaixonado. Pareciam horas, quando na verdade eram minutos. Algum tempo se passou quando Fred quebrou o beijo.**

_**A história ainda não acabou não. Parece que acabou, mas não acabou.**_

**Thanks**

**By**

**Mylysd**


End file.
